Rengar/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = Wioska Kiilashan, | Przynależność = (Vastaj) | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Nowy Świt *Nowy Świt — Zza Kulis *Zwierzyna *Adaptacja *Dziennik polowy poświęcony Vastajom autorstwa Eduarda Santangelo *Pokaz Prac Fanów: Rengar *Grafika League of Legends }} }} Rengar to dziki vastajański łowca trofeów, który żyje dla polowań na niebezpieczne stworzenia. Przemierza świat w poszukiwaniu najstraszniejszych bestii, jakie może znaleźć. Szczególnie zależy mu na śladach , stworzenia z Pustki, które pozbawiło go oka. Rengar nie śledzi ofiar ze względu na pożywienie czy chwałę, ale dla samego piękna pościgu. Łowca Rengar urodził się w plemieniu Vastajów zwanym Kiilash, którego członkowie wielbili honor i chwałę, jakie dają polowania. Rengar był najsłabszy w miocie Ponjafa, wodza plemienia. Ponjaf uważał, że Rengar nigdy nie będzie dobrym myśliwym ze względu na swój niewielki rozmiar. Ignorował swoje dziecko, licząc, że chuchro umrze z głodu. Koniec końców młody Rengar uciekł z obozu zawstydzony, że rozczarował ojca. Przez wiele tygodni żywił się robakami i roślinami, aż pewnego dnia niemal stał się ofiarą legendarnego ludzkiego myśliwego, który zwał się Markon. Gdy ten zobaczył jednak, w jakim stanie znajdował się Rengar, zlitował się nad nim i pozwolił mu żyć. Poza tym nie był to dzielny vastajański wojownik godny ostrza Markona. Rengar spędził wiele miesięcy, podążając za nim i żywiąc się zwłokami, które ten zostawiał za sobą. Marzył o tym, aby pewnego dnia powrócić do swojego plemienia, i z tego powodu uważnie obserwował, jak Markon poluje. Po jakimś czasie mistrz miał dość żałosnego Kiilashanina, który za nim podążał. Przyłożył Rengarowi nóż do gardła i powiedział, że jednym sposobem na zostanie myśliwym jest polowanie. Rzucił mu ostrze i kopnięciem posłał go na dno wąwozu, gdzie Rengar po raz pierwszy musiał zabić, aby przeżyć. Od tego momentu Rengar przez lata zmuszał się do nadludzkiego wysiłku. Przemierzał Shurimę w poszukiwaniu najsilniejszej i najgroźniejszej zwierzyny. Mimo że nigdy nie byłby tak duży jaki inni Kiilashanie, z determinacją starał się wydobyć z siebie więcej dzikości. Wraz z upływem czasu, zamiast powracać do obozu z coraz to nowszymi bliznami, zaczął przynosić trofea. Wypolerował czaszkę piaskowego jastrzębia na blask, wplótł zęby wrzaskuna w swoje włosy. Wtedy właśnie uznał, że nadszedł już czas, by powrócić do plemienia. Liczył, że pobratymcy przyjmą go jak prawdziwego łowcę. Ponjaf zadrwił z syna i jego trofeów. Postawił też warunek. Rengar mógł ponownie stać się członkiem plemienia, jeśli przyniesie głowę nieuchwytnego, legendarnego potwora z , znanego jako . Zaślepiony pragnieniem powrotu do krewniaków, Rengar pozwolił bestii zaatakować się z zaskoczenia. Potwór wyrwał mu jedno oko i uciekł. Wściekły i pokonany, Rengar przyznał się do porażki przed Ponjafem. Jak można się było spodziewać, ojciec go wychłostał. Jednak gdy Ponjaf przemawiał, Rengar zauważył, że wszystkie trofea w domu ojca były zakurzone i stare. Wódz nie polował od dawna — prawdopodobnie wysłał syna za Kha’Zixem, ponieważ sam za bardzo się bał. Przerwał więc ojcu i nazwał go tchórzem. Wielu Kiilashan miało szczęście posiadać silne ciało albo wygodny dom. W przeciwieństwie do nich Rengar od narodzin stawał twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią. Sam nauczył się polować i miał trofea oraz blizny, które dowodziły jego dokonań. Nawet zakrwawiony oczodół był trofeum — dowodem na to, że choć urodził się słaby, nigdy się nie poddał. Rengar rzucił się na ojca i rozpruł go od szyi przez cały brzuch. Najkrwawsi łowcy plemienia ukoronowali go ognistymi różami, obwołując swym nowym wodzem. Jednakże Rengar nie szukał aprobaty swojej wioski. Pragnął tylko adrenaliny szalejącej w jego żyłach podczas pościgu za ofiarą. Rengar opuścił wioskę, nie zatrzymując się, aby zabrać trofeum z pozostałości Ponjafa — ojciec nie był wart zapamiętania. Zamiast tego postanowił odnaleźć i zabić istotę z Pustki, która próbowała go oślepić. Nie robił tego, aby zadowolić Kiilashan, ale po to, aby zadowolić siebie. Zwierzyna Rengar poczuł krew, zanim zobaczył martwych ludzi. Mniej więcej sześciu — ciężko było określić dokładnie ze względu na liczbę kawałków, na jakie zostali rozerwani. Ich miecze były rozrzucone po polanie, równie bezużyteczne co tępe sztućce. Ukucnął, aby polizać krew na ziemi. Zimna na języku. Wciąż słodka, lecz jednocześnie z gorzkim posmakiem żelaza. Została przelana niecałą godzinę temu. Obracając jedną z oderwanych kończyn w dłoni, Rengar zauważył strugę zielonkawej śliny, która zwisała w miejscu, w którym ramię zostało oderwane od reszty ciała. Uniósł kikut i powąchał go. Ślina cuchnęła paskudnie, jak zwłoki, które przegniły w stosie odchodów. Samo przybliżenie jej do nosa sprawiło, że Rengar chciał zwymiotować, ale miał odporny żołądek. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Stworzenie, które zadało te rany, będzie łatwe do wytropienia. ---- Rengar obserwował z zarośli, jak ostrogrzbiet ogryzał czaszkę starca, a następnie zmiażdżył ją w zębach. Zawył rozczarowany, zdecydowanie niezadowolony z braku chrupkości. Olbrzymia, czworonożna bestia przeszła przez namiot starca, miażdżąc go jednym krokiem, a następnie rozdzierając płótno. Odrzuciła leże mężczyzny i zawyła z zadowolenia, a Rengar usłyszał krzyk młodego chłopca. ---- Mały. Przerażony. Dobry strach. Pyszny strach. Pora jeść. Pora uciszyć krzyki. Pora... Ból. Ból w karku. Ostry i gorący. Coś ugryzło? Nie. Kolejny ból, a po nim kolejny. Szybkie dźgnięcia. Coś z bronią. Coś, co chce walczyć. Może coś znacznie smaczniejszego. center|400px Rengar trzymał w dłoni szablę kirai, gdy ostrogrzbiet próbował go zrzucić, szamocząc się na boki. Drugą dłonią sięgnął po nóż i raz za razem dźgał nim skórę bestii. Wiedział, że w ten sposób jej nie zabije, ale przynajmniej wywoła u niej krwotok. Zamieszanie. A przy odrobinie szczęścia także panikę. Ostrogrzbiet padł na brzuch i obrócił się, porywając ze sobą Rengara. Był szybki — znacznie szybszy, niż Rengar spodziewał się po tak wielkiej bestii. Ledwo starczyło mu czasu, aby wyjąć swoje ostrza i odskoczyć. Walczący stanęli na nogach. Krew ściekała po łuskach bestii. Każda z nich była tak ostra, że mogła z łatwością odciąć kończynę. Połączone łuski tworzyły praktycznie niemożliwy do przebicia pancerz i jednocześnie były tysiącem niewielkich ostrzy. Bestia okrążyła Rengara, wciągając powietrze. Rengar wiedział, że nigdy nie wygra w bezpośredniej walce. Potwór był za duży, za szybki i za silny. Wszystkie blizny na ciele nauczyły Rengara sekretu polowania. Nie chodziło o bycie silnym. Chodziło o to, aby wiedzieć, kiedy się wycofać, a kiedy atakować. Teraz? Trzeba się wycofać. Wybiegł z wioski i skierował się w stronę wysokiej trawy, która ją otaczała. Ostrogrzbiet rzucił się za nim w pościg, jego łapy dudniły o ziemię. Rengar słyszał go za plecami. Wkrótce mógłby się ukryć w trawie, ale ostrogrzbiet dopadnie go na długo przed tym. Potrzebował tylko kilku sekund więcej. ---- Jednooki Vastajanin będzie pyszny. Jest tylko jedna rzecz smaczniejsza od czegoś młodego: coś, co właśnie próbowało cię zabić. Zmiażdżyć kocią bestię przed jedzeniem? Nie. Lepiej połknąć w całości i czuć, jak szamocze się coraz słabiej, by w końcu przestać. Otworzyć szczękę. Ugryźć, poczuć ciepłą krew... Potknięcie. Upadek. Co? Jakaś broń — trzy kule związane kawałkiem skóry — owinięta wokół nóg. Źle. Cóż. Łatwo się uwolnić. Ale kocia bestia zniknęła. Tylko lekki szelest wysokiej trawy wskazuje, gdzie się udała. Pędzę za nią. Kocia bestia: mała, przestraszona. Ja: duży, szybki. Będę deptał wysoką trawę, dopóki... Ból. Ciepło spływające po tylnych nogach. Skąd? Z tyłu? Nie ma kociej bestii. Znowu uciekła. Ból. Nowy ból w boku. Denerwujące. Żaden problem. Tylko denerwujące. Zacznę uciekać. Nieważne, w którą stronę. Oddalę się. Zmienię pozycję. Odwrócę się. Gdzie Vastajanin? Może uciekł. Może się ukrywa, czeka. center|400px To była najlepsza część. Niewidzialny w wysokiej trawie. Jego ofiara była ostrożna, ale nie dość mądra, żeby się bać. Przelotna cisza przed atakiem. Zanim ofiara się zorientowała, jak bardzo była bezsilna. Przed wyciem z bólu, krwią, adrenaliną i radością. Rengar odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaryczał. ---- Skąd dochodzi ryk? Brzmi, jakby dochodził zewsząd. To nie ryk gniewu. To nie ryk strachu. Podekscytowanie. Coraz bliżej. Nie. To był błąd. Na otwartą przestrzeń. Biegiem. Szybko. Trudno oddychać. Czemu? Rana w boku. Głębsza, niż się wydawała? Gardło mokre. Krztuszę się. Krew. Nie zwalniać. Gdzie jest wioska? Tam? Nie. W drugą stronę. Vastajanin nadal ryczy. Wciąż się zbliża. Biegiem. Nieważne gdzie. Tylko b... Przebłysk metalu. Zimne powietrze wieje na brzuch. Nie, wnętrze brzucha. Czuję, jak staję się lżejszy. Coś mokrego i ciężkiego uderza o ziemię. Dużo mokrych i ciężkich rzeczy. Patrzę w tył. Flaki. Płyny. Szlak czerwieni i zieleni. Ból. Kłujący ból, pulsujący ból, dźgający ból. Wszędzie. Nie mogę wytrzymać. Nogi się uginają. Oddycham ciężko. Słyszę zbliżające się kroki. Odgłos noża wysuwającego się z pochwy. Czuję coś. Coś nowego. Coś okropnego. Nie głód, gniew czy radość. Strach. ---- Rengar zbliżył się do leżącego ostrogrzbieta, który wymachiwał nogami, podczas gdy krew wylewała się z niego przez szerokie rozcięcie na brzuchu. Jego oczy były rozszerzone. Jakie trofeum zabrać? Czaszkę? Grzywę? Potwór podniósł głowę i zaczął kłapać paszczą z gniewu lub oszołomienia. Rengar się uśmiechnął. Zęby potwora były ostre. Gładkie. Jeden z nich będzie imponującym dodatkiem do . Adaptacja Wygnanie jest równoznaczne z wymazaniem. To nie jest tak, że cię zapomniano. Po prostu nigdy cię nie było. Każde z uderzeń twojego serca uznano za niegodne liczenia. Nawet niewolnicy mają łańcuchy, które dowodzą ich wartości. Nawet zmarłych się opłakuje. Ja jestem niczym dla Kiilashan, którzy mnie zrodzili. Imię nie budzi już u nich wspomnienia twarzy ich pobratymca, syna Wodza Ponjafa. Zostałem wyrzucony z ich serc i z kręgu ich ognisk. Takiego losu nie da się odwrócić. Tak przynajmniej mi powiedziano. Lata i krew są w stanie zmienić takie rzeczy. Moje serce wciąż bije, więc zaniosłem im trofea zdobyte, gdy podążałem ścieżką łowcy. Bez żadnego słowa postawiono mnie przed wzrokiem mojego ojca. Zaproponował mi powrót do plemienia, w którym moje imię byłoby wymieniane, a twarz pamiętana, w którym uderzenia mojego serca znowu byłyby liczone. Po czym wymienił cenę za ów powrót. Muszę wytropić cień. Zabójczy okruch bezksiężycowej nocy. Potwora. Powrócę z dżungli z jego , a nie będę już dłużej wygnany. ---- Stapiam się z drzewami. Słucham, wącham, czuję. Zaznajamiam się z zapachem tysiąca małych i dużych stworzeń. Bierze się to z instynktu wyostrzonego niewzruszonymi naukami mężczyzny, który odnalazł wyrzutka i wytyczył mu ścieżkę łowów. Wciąż noszę ze sobą nóż podarowany mi przez Markona. Szukam niepasującej istoty, która zamieszkuje te tereny, lecz nie jest w stanie znaleźć tu dla siebie miejsca. zwisające zazwyczaj z mojego okrycia zostawiłem w obozie. Mam tylko ostrze, warstwę tłuszczu, którą wygładziłem futro, i powolne, miarowe bicie serca łowcy w mojej piersi. Pośród tętniącego życiem lasu deszczowego nie ma nic... aż nagle coś się pojawia. Jest nikłe, ale wyczuwalne, prześlizguje się po moich zmysłach. Ta chorobliwie słodka niewiadoma zatrzymuje mnie na chwilę, gdy ją identyfikuję. Nie pasuje do niczego na każdy z możliwych sposobów. Jest ohydna. To wróg życia na sposób, którego nie potrafię opisać. Bezcześci wszystko dookoła siebie. Rozpoczynają się prawdziwe łowy. Podążam za tropem. Okrążam go niczym wąż, ale nigdy go nie dotykam. Wytrzymuję zapach niepasującej istoty do czasu, aż dźwięki rozlewu krwi nagradzają mnie za moją wytrwałość. Coś umiera. Za drzewami przede mną. Nie umiera najlepiej. Stado brzytwodziobów. Choć daleko im do szczytu łańcucha pokarmowego, brzytwodzioby to wciąż zdolne drapieżniki i rzadko grają rolę ofiary. To, co je zaatakowało, albo jest rozpaczliwie głodne, albo nie przejmuje się ich zabójczością. Uśmiecham się, obnażając kły. Może jednak czeka mnie wyzwanie. Fetor niepasującej istoty przytłacza wszystko inne. Przylgnął do zlepków jasnego, zakrwawionego upierzenia, rozsianych bezładnie na ściółce. Wdrapuję się szybko na szeroki, chropowaty pień, a moje szpony niosą mnie po cichu ku koronie. Przykucam tam pośród liściastych cieni, smakuję wilgoć w powietrzu, mrużę oczy i szukam mojej ofiary. Porusza się z niezwykłą prędkością. Jest niczym broń wyostrzona do granic możliwości. Ofiara skacze w tę i we w tę, miga mi przed oczami, gdy kończy zabijać i szykuje się do ucztowania. Obietnica trofeów nie pobudza jej do polowania. Wyczuwam w jej ruchach głębszy głód, coś większego od pierwotnego instynktu przetrwania. Ostatni brzytwodziób ginie, a niepasująca istota zwalnia. Mimo to ciągle jest w ruchu. Skacze i prześlizguje się po ziemi niczym opary dymu. Teraz widzę ją lepiej. Odczuwam przez nią swędzenie w mózgu. Jest niczym insekt, ale nie do końca. Niektóre jej części nie mają sensu. Ma kończyny i mięśnie, i skorupę, i szpony, które nie mogą należeć do jednego stworzenia — a to wszystko wewnątrz połyskliwego szkieletu zewnętrznego, czarnofioletowego niczym zgniły owoc. Powietrze i światło wiją się wokół niego. One też nie chcą go dotykać. To daje mi zrozumienie, którego szukam. Niepasująca istota również nosi na sobie ślady wygnania. Jestem gotów odesłać ją do plugawości, z której wyszła. Trzymając nóż Markona, zeskakuję z gałęzi. Bez żadnego dźwięku ląduję za tym stworzeniem. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Wiem, jak poruszać się niewidziany i niesłyszany, dopóki nie nastąpią te słodkie, pełne adrenaliny chwile po zadaniu śmiertelnego ciosu. Dotarłem na szczyt łańcucha pokarmowego dzięki adaptacji i instynktowi... i w tym momencie mój instynkt krzyczy, że coś jest nie tak. Zawahanie ratuje moją krew przed dołączeniem do krwi brzytwodziobów. Ledwo dostrzegam szpon, gdy przecina powietrze w miejscu, które przed chwilą zajmowałem. Ta istota spodziewała się mnie. Gdybym się nie zatrzymał, już by mnie nie było. Wszystko szło zbyt gładko. Zbyt łatwo. Powinienem był zorientować się wcześniej. Obietnica Ponjafa oślepiła mnie, pewność siebie przegniła i przeszła w pychę, przez co wystawiłem się na atak. Wstrętne cykanie dobiega z gardła potwora. Śluz pobłyskuje na jego szczękach. Na jego plecach widać ruch, jakby coś chciało wydostać się spod pancerza. Potwór syczy — nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy to syk bólu, czy przyjemności — gdy nowa para kończyn pojawia się raptownie i przemienia w obrzydliwe, zwisające skrzydła. Dostrzegł, jakie zagrożenie stanowię, więc się zmienił. Nie chce się poddać ani przyjąć roli ofiary. Rzucam się naprzód. Za wolno. Riposta stworzenia wybija mi nóż Markona z uścisku. Moje oczy przez chwilę podążają za bronią z sentymentem głupca. Ten błąd otwiera niepasującej istocie ścieżkę do ataku. Wystrzeliwuje kolejny piekielnie ostry szpon. Palący, piekący ból. Ryk w uszach. Wycofuję się. Krew ścieka mi po twarzy. Z trudem próbuję się oddalić i mrugam, aby pozbyć się czerwieni przesłaniającej moje pole widzenia. Prawym okiem widzę wszystko rozmyte. Lewym tylko ciemność. Ryk nie chce zamilknąć. Dotykam policzka. Uświadamiam sobie, co zabrała mi bestia. Strzepując ostatnią kroplę paskudnego śluzu ze skrzydeł, niepasująca istota podnosi się i staje nade mną. Obnaża kły i albo rzuca mi dalsze wyzwanie, albo szczerzy się okrutnie, i wznosi moje lewe oko do góry, żebym mógł je zobaczyć. Powoli przesuwa pokrytą krwią gałkę nad kłami i wrzuca ją prosto do gardzieli. Żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Zaciskam pięści i przecieram pozostałe oko. Co za zbezczeszczenie. Zachodzi symboliczna zmiana, gdy to podłe stworzenie odbiera mi rolę łowcy. Nie czuję już bólu. Tylko gniew. Rzucam się na istotę. Nie potrzebuję żadnego noża. Mam szpony, z którymi się urodziłem, i triumfalny ryk, którego nauczyłem się sam. Nie zostanę pokonany. Ścieramy się. Czerwony taniec brutalności zdaje się nie mieć końca. Gonimy się naprzemiennie. Ten potwór jest lodowatą ciemnością. Ja zaś rdzeniem mściwego słońca. Tniemy się raz za razem, a reszta świata całkowicie traci znaczenie. ---- Wreszcie, gdy zapada noc, mój wróg ucieka. Albo... po prostu tak chcę to widzieć? Może nauczył się ode mnie wszystkiego, czego mógł, i instynkt pokierował go ku większym rzeczom. Dopada mnie wyczerpanie. Tracę przytomność, bogatszy o parę krwawych ran i obrzydliwe poczucie związania z tym potworem. To więź wytworzona w chwili, gdy zjadł kawałek mojego ciała. Kiilashanie znają niepasującą istotę jako Kha’Zixa. W starym języku śmiertelników znaczy to tyle, co „Stawiasz Czoła Sobie”. Jakby na potwierdzenie prawdziwości tego imienia zmieniała się ona w trakcie naszej walki, rosnąc i wykręcając się. Zawsze parła do przodu, stale badając swe granice, ja zaś patrzyłem wewnątrz siebie, w przeszłość i ku mojemu plemieniu, żeby przyzwać wściekłość spowodowaną wygnaniem. Lecz to było za mało. Tak jak ta istota się adaptowała, tak i ja muszę uczynić. Albowiem dopnę swego. cs:Rengar/Příběh de:Rengar/Hintergrund en:Rengar/Background fr:Rengar/Historique ru:Rengar/Background sk:Rengar/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów